Change is Gonna Come
by MarlyCook
Summary: “My best friend is going to be a mother soon, my ex, no, my exes, are trying to run my love life, and to top it all off Sam is having sex!” “So you’re a tad emotional right now?”
1. I

**Title: **_Change is Gonna Come_

**Summary: **_"My best friend is going to be a mother soon, my ex, no, my exes, are trying to run my love life, and to top it all off Sam is having sex!" "So you're a tad emotional right now?"_

**Pairings: **_I never tell who people will end up with, but as of now: Peyton/Lucas, Haley/Nathan, Chase/Mia, and Brooke/Julian._

**Rating: **_PG-13, as of now._

_Thank you Red, for being my beta!_

-----

Brooke twitched her nose, feeling the light tickle in her sleep. Her hand came up to swat away whatever it was making her itch. After getting nowhere with her lazy attempts, she opened her sleepy eyes slowly and came face to face with a large belly.

"Hi there, where's your mother?" She giggled, her voice laced with sleep.

She felt a hard tap on the head and flinched, looking up at Peyton's face. Peyton crossed her arms over her plump stomach and smiled. "Oh you're just hilarious," she said sarcastically.

"I've been told," she stated, stretching her arms over her head. "So what exactly are you doing here at," she turned her clock to face her and frowned, "seven A.M.?"

"Sam let me in," she grinned and sat on the bed, "You forgot where we were going at nine today?"

"Depends," she rubbed her eyes, sitting up, "what's today?"

"June 7th," Peyton sighed and tugged on her hand, "get out of bed."

"Oh!" Brooke hopped up, dropping a kiss on Peyton's belly, "Today is your 4D ultrasound!"

"Ding, ding, ding," Peyton sang, watching her go straight into her walk-in closet.

"I didn't forget," she snapped back at her best friend, "I just forgot what today was. Who's all coming to this thing, anyways?"

Peyton lay back on the feather bed and rubbed her hand over her stomach in small circles, "Well they only allow ten in the room to watch so Lucas, you, Sam, Karen, dad, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Mia, and Chase."

There was silence before Brooke walked out of the closet with a small glare, "Peyton …"

"Yes?" She smiled, innocently, struggling to sit up.

"Is there a reason you filled up every possible spot? Like … Chase?"

"I happen to like Chase and he's Mia's boyfriend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow her to have her boyfriend there?"

Brooke scoffed, "Oh Peyt, I don't know. What kind of friend would you be?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Brooke. It's just … Julian and Lucas are just now starting to tolerate each other. I don't want one of them to make a smart-aleck remark, piss each other off, and stress me out. Do you want momma stressed?"

"Okay, okay," she bit her bottom lip, "I see your point. But Chase? Come on Peyton, don't you think that's awkward for me?"

"You're right. Besides, Mia's on tour and Chase has to work at Tric. So you, best friend, are in luck."

Brooke laughed, "So that was just to piss me off?"

"Ruffling your feathers in the morning wakes you up," she smiled, "and I need you awake to drive one of the cars."

"You could have just asked."

"I'll remember that next time. Where is Julian anyways?"

"In California for the week," she threw on a blouse and stood in front of the mirror, buttoning it up, "working on a few things for your hubby's movie."

Peyton stood up, slowly, holding her giant belly, "Ah, I remember Luke mentioning that. Oh, I forgot to ask. Clothes Over Bro's maternity wear?"

"New shipment came in yesterday," Brooke laughed, "I saved a box load for you in the closet."

"I adore you," she smiled.

"You should."

Peyton laughed and walked in the closet, opening the large box.

--

Lucas sat in front of Sam in the coffee shop, stirring his coffee slowly, "I'm offended that you just asked me to do this because Julian is in California."

"I could have asked someone else," she stated, pouring loads of sugar in her black liquid, "but I just like you."

"More than Julian?" He pressed, grinning.

"Don't push it," Sam laughed, stirring her coffee.

He smirked and leaned back in his seat, "So … what exactly are we doing here?"

"We are drinking coffee," she said, slowly, as if talking to a child.

Lucas laughed and took a sip out of his white mug, "Oh really? I meant, is this what you do with Julian every Saturday morning? Just drink coffee?"

"Yes," she looked to him, "it's simple and relaxing."

"I bet," he looked around, sighing, "Do you guys even have a conversation?"

"Yes. You suck as a stand-in, Luke."

He smirked, "I'm trying here, Sam, but I don't see the point in it."

"You know your book made you seem like such a laid-back and relaxing person. Since when do you need to be doing something at all times? Just … relax," she said, calmly.

"Okay, okay," he looked back down at his mug and tried concentrating on the soothing café music playing softly in the background. "So are you coming to the 4D ultrasound today?"

"Oh my god, you can't shut up." She grabbed her bag from the stool and sighed, "When is Julian coming back?"

"Hey!" He cried, offended.

She brushed by Nathan as he was walking in and gave him a nod, "Hey Nate."

He turned, watching her scurry down the sidewalk, "Hi Sam." He walked in, shaking his head at the teen and smirked at Lucas.

"She's a handful," Lucas stated, leaning forward on the table.

Nathan laughed, "Tell me about it. I think she just misses Julian."

"That's so weird to me," Lucas laughed, "I mean ... it's Julian."

Nathan shrugged, "He's not that bad of a guy. We went and watched a basketball game the other night and went out afterwards while Haley and Brooke went shopping for Peyton's baby shower. He's kind of fun to be around. Jamie likes him."

"Oh that's great," he scowled, "winning everyone's heart."

"I don't get why you don't like him, man," Nathan shrugged, sitting beside him.

Lucas sighed, "He's just a smartass. I don't mind him; really, it's just weird that he and Peyton were in love."

"That's ridiculous. He's with Brooke now. I mean, Peyton and I dated … you and Brooke dated," Nathan took a sip of his brother's coffee and made a face, "That's disgusting."

"I get what you're saying."

"Now, give the guy a chance. You both need to get along for Peyton and Brooke's sake."

Lucas nodded.

---

"So, it's going to be another week?" Brooke questioned, leaning against the car with her phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm really trying," Julian sucked in a breath and looked into the office beside him, full of people sitting at a long table, waiting on him.

Brooke nodded, waiting on Peyton to waddle out of the house so they could hit the road, "Alright. That's fine, I'm about to drive to Angel Prints, I'll call you tonight."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled to Peyton, "Who's all riding with us?"

"All the girls. You, Haley, Sam, Karen, and I," she smiled, "I'm so excited."

Brooke laughed and helped her to the passenger side of the SUV, "Let's go get the girls."

"You okay B?"

Brooke nodded, buckling her up, "Yeah P. Preggo."

---

**A/N: **_So … this is my first One Tree Hill fic, that is just purely One Tree Hill. Review please._


	2. II

**Title: **_Change is Gonna Come_

**Summary: **_"My best friend is going to be a mother soon, my ex, no, my exes, are trying to run my love life, and to top it all off Sam is having sex!" "So you're a tad emotional right now?"_

**Pairings: **_I never tell who people will end up with, but as of now: Peyton/Lucas, Haley/Nathan, Chase/Mia, and Brooke/Julian._

**Rating: **_PG-13, as of now._

_Thanks Red!!_

* * *

"Ow," Brooke mumbled again, her hands placed on the wheel. She leaned back on the seat, glancing at Peyton's sleeping form. "Ow," she said again, louder this time. She felt it again and she flinched this time, saying it louder, "Ow! Damn it, Sam!"

Sam stirred in her sleep, behind the driver's seat, "What?"

"You're kicking my seat," she shrieked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Sheesh, sorry," she adjusted her position and moved to sitting upright, "What's your damage? You've been cranky the whole ride here."

"I'm fine," Brooke snapped, and then sighed, "Sorry, honey."

Sam just nodded, looking out the window.

Haley looked up from her book and rested her head on her open palm, "I think we should play a game."

"Oh!" Karen nodded, sitting in the middle of Sam and Haley, "We can play next car's mine."

"Next car's mine?" Sam questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"I used to play that with Peyton and her mom," Brooke said, smiling, "It's a game to pass the time."

"Lily loves playing it," Karen added, "Wish she were here."

Peyton opened her eyes and looked back at Karen, "Where is Lily?"

She shrugged, "Andy said he would take her to the zoo today and she isn't as cooperative as Jamie. She just gets a little restless when she has to sit still for long periods of time."

Brooke smiled, "Aw, sounds like Sam."

Sam glared, kicking the back of her seat.

"Ow!" Brooke shrieked.

"Sorry, it slipped again," Sam said, smiling.

Peyton glanced at Brooke, squirming in her seat a bit, "Brooke, can we stop?"

"Again?"

"Hey now," Brooke patted Peyton's leg, "she's pregnant. Two of you know exactly how that is." She pulled over at a gas station and put the car in park. "Need me?"

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped," Peyton snapped, getting out of the car. She slammed the door and waddled into the store.

"And the pregnancy makes her cranky, too," Brooke defended.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded, picking at her nails.

* * *

Jamie sat in the passenger seat, holding a small basketball in his lap, "So what is this for again?"

"We're going to see what is inside Peyton's stomach," Lucas smirked, "baby wise."

"Oh," he nodded, "gross."

Nathan laughed, reaching up to ruffle Jamie's hair, "That's right Jimmy-Jam, that's what I was thinking when your mother dragged me out of bed this morning."

"No," Lucas laughed, "you were thinking something very different from gross."

Nathan chuckled.

Jamie tilted his head to the side and looked up at his uncle, a confused expression across his five year old face. Lucas smirked, his turn to ruffle Jamie's short hair, "Never mind that, kiddo."

He nodded, leaving it alone for now.

"So are you excited to be a grandpa?" Nathan smirked, glancing to Larry.

He only laughed, leaning back in the seat, "No. I'm too young to be called Papaw, Grandpa, or Gramps."

"Oh come on. You're not the least bit excited?" Lucas questioned.

Larry shrugged, "Okay … I am a little excited. But, that's understandable. It's my only daughter."

Nathan nodded.

"Speaking of children, why didn't we invite Derek?" Lucas asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Larry shrugged, "Not sure. Guess he couldn't make it."

"I think Peyton was going to pay for them to send it to his e-mail to give him a live feed," Nathan said, casually.

Lucas nodded, "I remember her mentioning that now."

"Oh, there are the girls," Larry pointed out, motioning towards the gas station.

"Guess Peyton had to use the bathroom again," Jamie sighed, "why doesn't she just empty her bladder the first time she goes?"

Nathan smirked, "She's pregnant, little man. Pregnant women use the bathroom more than normal."

"Jeez."

Lucas laughed and pulled in.

* * *

"I can't stay any longer than a few more days," Julian sighed, resting his palm on the polished table, "I have to be in Tree Hill. There are more things to work on for the movie besides the financial parts. We have the director, we have the cast, we have the location, the fashion, and we have already shot half of the scenes … I need to be there."

"Mr. Baker," Paul said, stiffly, "You need to decide what is more important here. So which is it? A girl or this movie?"

"Would you just call me Julian?" Julian snapped, "I'm so sick of you being so formal with me. Why don't you show that you care about something other than your damn career?"

"This is the show business," he said, forcefully, "there is not time for any kind of real life when you are putting a project like this together."

Julian shook his head, "Would you not ignore my question?"

"Would you understand that this is completely important for the both of us?"

"Like you give a damn about what's important for me."

"Don't talk to me like that, Julian Baker," he said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Well I think that's what you call show biz, Mr. Norris," he mumbled, walking out of the office. The door slammed behind him and he shook his head at the mistake that would come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

**A/N: **_Review? Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Made me smile._


End file.
